spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth X
Earth X is the tenth issue of volume two of the comic book series, X-Men '92. It is also the final issue of the entire series. Plot In America in the year 2099, Cyclops, Jean Grey and the X-Men of that era fight a simulation in the Danger Room. They fight holograms of other heroes from 2099 including Spider-Man, Hulk, Ghost Rider, Punisher, and Ravage. However, Cyclops ends the Danger Doom simulation. Cyclops tells the X-Men that they were sloppy and he won't leave the X-Men in this shape. Doctor Doom of 2099 shows up. Cyclops believes that he is a Danger Room hologram and tries to shut him down. However, Doctor Doom reveals that he is in fact the real Doom. Doctor Doom hands Cyclops a book of spells called the Darkhold and tells him that the Darkhold desires to go home. Jean hears Doom say this and asks if the book is alive. Cyclops tells Doom that the X-Men won't run his errands. However, Doctor Doom uses magic to send Cyclops and Jean away. One hundred years earlier the members of Generation X are training in the Danger Room. Synch mentions that Professor X is away looking for the X-Men. Jean and Cyclops then appear in the middle of the Danger Room. Cyclops wants Beast and Professor X to see the Darkhold. However, Synch tells them that the X-Men are away at the moment. At that moment a short distance away Cable has managed to defeat Apocalypse. It is believed that Apocalypse was responsible for bringing a being called Xodus, the Forgotten to Earth to destroy the human race. Standing around him is the X-Men, X-Force, X-Factor, and his Horseman, President Robert Kelly. Kelly then orders X-Factor to protect Apocalypse. A fight then ensues between X-Force and X-Factor wanting to kill Apocalypse. The X-Men join the fight to defeat Apocalypse. However, Professor X orders them to stand down. Bishop, Psylocke, and Wolverine argue with Xavier knowing that he is a monster. However, Xavier tells the X-Men that if they ever believed in him then they must trust him now. Archangel nearly kills Apocalypse but Psylocke uses her telepathic powers to attack Archangel's mind. Bishop then orders X-Factor to protect Apocalypse from X-Force. The X-Men help X-Factor protect Apocalypse from X-Force. During the fight Cable (who is a member of X-Force) is able to defeat Gambit and Rogue. Cable asks Psylocke and Bishop why they are helping Apocalypse on the day he is supposed to bring Hell on Earth. However, Joseph (a clone of Magneto) uses his powers to throw Wolverine at Cable and Wolverine tackles Cable to the ground. With Apocalypse now safe Professor X asks him how to defeat Xodus, the Forgotten. Apocalypse answers that if they are to have any chance at defeating Xodus they must gather an army of billions. To do this Apocalypse tells Professor X that he must activate that latent X-Gene in every human on Earth turning them into mutants. Meanwhile, Wolverine fights Cable. Cable tells Wolverine that Apocalypse is going to create six billion horsemen to do his evil bidding. However, Wolverine replies that they don't have much of a choice if they want to save the world. Cable then uses his giant laser gun to shoot Wolverine in the face. Cable knows that with his healing factor Wolverine won't die but it will slow him down. As laser blast is fired but Wolverine is unharmed. Wolverine, Cyclops, and the X-Men see that it is Cyclops and Jean. Jean then reveals to Cable that she now knows that he is her and Scott's son. After talking with Cable for a while Jean is able to calm Cable down. Cable then hugged his parents. Cyclops then tells everyone that they have to find a way to defeat Xodus. Apocalypse reveals that with S.W.O.R.D.S.'s alien technology he can create a device that will activate the X-Gene of every human on Earth. Cable questions how Apocalypse plans to rally six billion mutants to fight Xodus. Apocalypse reveals that with Fabian Cortez boosting Cassandra Nova's already substantial telepathic power it will be child's play to convince everyone on Earth to fight Xodus. This angers Storm who believes that Apocalypse has no right to take the free will away from all humans. However, President Kelly tells everyone that he just heard from S.W.O.R.D. and their plan won't work because the power to all their technology is down. Apocalypse deduces that as Xodus gets closer to Earth his evolutionary essence negates any opportunity they might have to defeat him. Cyclops scolds Apocalypse and tells him that he could was warned the X-Men of Xodus so they could be prepared. Dead Girl speaks out and reminds everyone how everyone on Earth was once turned into vampires. Dead Girl asks if they could do the same thing but instead turn everyone into mutants. Beast answers that the Darkhold would have that kind of power but it's program was erased from Cerebro. Cyclops and Jean then look at each other and remembered what Doctor Doom told them, that "the Darkhold wanted to be here." As Husk gives the Darkhold to Apocalypse he tells Dead Girl to use it. However, Professor X speaks up and says that they cannot force people to become mutants and that it must be their choice. Professor X then sends out a telepathic message to every human on Earth. Professor X informs everyone that Earth faces total destruction at the hand of a being named Xodus, the Forgotten. Professor X continues to tell everyone that there is a way to turn everyone on Earth into a mutant but the choice must be theirs. With two hours until Xodus comes to Earth, Professor X awaits everyone's answer to his offer. With what could be their last hours alive everyone enjoys what little time they have left. Cable spends time with his parents. Wolverine watches Cyclops, Jean, and Cable and happily says that she has a good life, better than any life she would of had with him. Gambit realizes that he and everyone else might perish so he attempts to tell Rogue how he feels about her. However, Rogue is optimistic and tells Gambit to wait to tell her until after Xodus is defeated. Two hours later Beast, while inside the mansion, looks out the window and tells Professor X that he's going to want to see whats outside for himself. As Xavier and the X-Men go outside they see thousands of people men, women, children, and the elderly there to help them save Earth from Xodus. A women then tells Xavier that thousands all over the world are willing to help the X-Men save the world. Dead Girl then activates the Darkhold. However, Dead Girl dies in the process. However, Professor X links his mind to Dead Girl's mind and absorbs the energy from the Darkhold. This saves Dead Girl. However, Professor X sacrifices himself to save her. With everyone on Earth now a mutant, Storm is able to rally them together to fight Xodus. Every mutant on Earth then charges at Exodus to defend Earth. : The story ends with the X-Men and the mutants charging into battle with Exodus. However, it is implied that the X-Men defeated him. Characters Featured characters *X-Men :*Cyclops :*Jean Grey :*Psylocke :*Jubilee :*Rogue :*Gambit :*Wolverine :*Bishop :*Storm :*Beast Supporting characters *X-Men 2099 :*Meanstreak :*Metalhead :*Krystalin :*Skullfire :*Bloodhawk *President Doom (Doom 2099) *Westchester Institute :*Generation X ::*Vivisector ::*Synch ::*Doop ::*Blink ::*Monet ::*Chamber ::*Dead Girl ::*Husk ::*Professor X *X-Force :*Archangel :*Shatterstar :*Deadpool :*Domino :*Feral :*Cable *Apocalypse followers :*Apocalypse :*Joseph :*Cassandra Nova *Horsemen of Apocalypse :*President Robert Kelly :*Mystique :*Exodus :*Bastion *Upstarts :*Fabian Cortez ::*Fenris :::*Andreas von Strucker :::*Andrea von Strucker :*Shinobi Shaw :*Fitzroy *X-Factor :*Polaris :*Strong Guy :*Havok :*Multiple Man :*Wolfsbane :*Forge *S.W.O.R.D. :*Abigail Brand *X-Brood :*Openmind :*Fastskin :*Phader :*Hardside :*Sharpwing *Darkhold Dwarf Villains *Danger Room simulation :*Spider-Man 2099 :*Hulk 2099 :*Punisher 2099 :*Ravage 2099 :*Ghost Rider 2099 *Xodus, the Forgotten Other characters *Magneto (Mentioned only) *Wayne Coyne *Grandmaster (Mentioned only) *Kelly's soldiers :*Spider-Man :*Punisher *MI-13 :*Motormouth :*Gloriana :*Killpower :*Dark Angel :*Captain Britain *Doctor Doom *Silver Samurai *Black Panther *People's Protectorate :*Vostok :*Red Guardian :*Darkstar :*Ursa Major *Lila Cheney *X-Tremists :*Adam X :*Random :*Maggott :*Marrow *Ghost Rider *Jordan D. White *Heather Antos *Chad Bowers *Chris Sims *Random *Marrow Locations *Unknown reality (2099) :*America ::*New York :::*Westchester County ::::*Salem Center :::::*Xavier Mansion ::::::*Danger Room *Earth-92131 :*America ::*New York :::*Westchester County ::::*Salem Center :::::*Xavier Mansion ::::::*Danger Room ::::::*War Room ::::*New York City :*England ::*London :::*Big Ben :*Latveria ::*Doomstandt :::*Castle Doom :*Russia :*Africa ::*Wakanda :*Japan Items *Cyclops visor *Darkhold *Sentinels (Danger Room construct) *Professor Xavier's hover chair *Laser guns *Gambit's bo-staff *Adamantium claws *Swords *Magneto's helmet *Doctor Doom’s armor *Web-Shooters *Punisher's arsenal *Silver Samurai's armor *Deadpool Funko toy *Doctor Strange Funko toy *Groot Funko toy *Red Guardian's shield *Ghost Rider's motorcycle *Adam-X's Thet'je blades Category:A-Z Category:X-Men '92 issues